The present invention generally relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for prioritizing alert recipients using activity monitoring data.
“On-call” persons may be responsible for responding to alerts regarding various urgent situations. Software developers, information technology department personnel, medical professionals, and persons in many other fields may be on-call both during and outside of their usual working hours. For example, product developers may have “pager duty” and be on-call all day, every day. If a problem (e.g., a “bug”) arises with the product at any time, an alert may be sent to the product developers that advises them of the issue. The product developers may be responsible for addressing the issue to which the alert relates. The issue may be an urgent issue that needs to be addressed immediately, even outside of usual working hours.
Multiple persons on a team may be on-call at the same time. An alert regarding an issue may be sent to every person on the team who is on-call. At any particular time, some persons may be able to address the issue to which the alert relates more quickly or with less inconvenience than other persons. For example, if three people are on-call, a first on-call person may be exercising, a second on-call person may be sleeping, and a third on-call person may be at the theatre. In this example, the first on-call person who is exercising may be able to address the issue more quickly than the second on-call person who is sleeping and the third on-call person who is at the theatre. For example, the second on-call person who is sleeping may require ten minutes to awaken and get dressed before being able to address the issue. The third on-call person who is at the theatre may require five minutes to exit the theatre before being able to address the issue. Additionally, the second on-call person and the third on-call person may be significantly inconvenienced by the alert based upon their activities at the time of the alert.